


all the stars in the sky

by amybri2002



Series: pride month!!! [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, canonverse, logan take a break challenge, this could be read as romantic or platonic it’s up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002
Summary: Logan has been working a little too hard and Roman is determined to get him to take a break.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: pride month!!! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769050
Comments: 9
Kudos: 79





	all the stars in the sky

**Author's Note:**

> day!! six!!!   
> today’s prompt is ‘surprise’. this one isn’t super gay b u t it’s very fluffy and i love my bois. hope y’all enjoy~

Logan groaned internally as Roman burst into his bedroom. Plastering a somewhat polite but clearly annoyed smile on his face, Logan placed his pencil down on the desk and turned to face Roman, who had a huge grin spread across his face.

“What do you need, Roman?” Logan asked, wishing that Roman would just leave him alone. He had a deadline to meet, and if he missed even a minute of his working time Thomas could be set back, and Logan couldn’t allow that to happen. Hopefully, though, Roman would make his quick, and perhaps Logan could work a little into the five minute break he allowed himself - he wasn’t desperate for coffee, at least.

“I have something to show you,” Roman said, excitedly. He grabbed Logan’s hand, pulling him off his chair and beginning to exit the room. Logan, however, held back. 

“Roman, I don’t have time right now,” Logan said. “Perhaps during my break in-“ He checked the timer on his desk. “-twelve minutes and nineteen seconds. Eighteen seconds. Seventeen sec-“

“We don’t have time for that,” Roman said, pulling harder and forcing Logan out the room. “And I _certainly_ won’t have time to show you in your five second breaks.” 

“Five minutes,” Logan corrected.

“Not much better.”

The two walked through the halls of the Mindscape, Logan not super thrilled about all of this but deciding he didn’t have the energy to argue. It would be fine - Logan supposed missing a couple breaks wouldn’t hurt, he only really had them in place to get Patton off his back about working too hard. Besides, he supposed this _could_ be interesting. Or disastrous. It was hard to tell with Roman.

“What exactly are you showing me?” Logan asked, pulling his hand back and going to walk besides Roman.

“It’s a surprise!” Roman mused, that grin still wide across his face.

“You know I hate surprises,” Logan said.

“You’ll love this one!”

Logan doubted it, but, again, he wasn’t in the mood to argue.

Roman turned into the Imagination, and Logan came to the conclusion that he would not like this, at all. The Imagination was... Well, it wasn’t exactly the best place for the personification of ‘logic’ to be in. Whilst some of the architecture and rules and creations were certainly interesting, how they were created and how they exist now makes no sense, nothing seemed to follow the laws of physics, and, quite frankly, Logan had never been one for make belief. All these stories about princes and knights and dragons and castles... There was absolutely no historical accuracy, or even biological accuracy in terms of dragons, and Logan didn’t care for it, at all.

“Roman, if this is for one of your little games again, I’d rather not participate-“

“It’s not a _game_ ,” Roman claimed. “It’s a... present.” 

Logan raised an eyebrow. “In the Imagination? You are aware that I only ever come in here for necessity, and would rather stay well away from this place.”

“I have a feeling this surprise may change for mind.” 

Logan hummed. “I don’t know. I still don’t quite understand this place. Which is saying a lot, it’s my job to understand things.”

“We’re here!” Roman exclaimed.

Logan blinked. They were standing in front of a building, with quite a modern look, very unlike the other buildings that Roman had conjured. Roman opened the door and allowed Logan to step inside, before leading him up a spiral staircase to the top floor. And, upon seeing what Roman had created, Logan was almost brought to tears.

A planetarium, he presumed. Above him, he could see the night sky, stars shifting over the ceiling, constellations and planets and whole new galaxies appearing in front of his very eyes. He was at a loss for words. All- All of this information, all the research he could do with this! And the beauty of the stars, of nebulas moving across his vision. God, he- he could probably spend hours up here, just staring into space, a calmness washing over him.

He found himself in the middle of the room, with Roman by his side, a hand on his shoulder. Logan couldn’t tear his eyes away from the ceiling, but perhaps Roman could see the excitement, the wonder in his eyes.

“I thought you’d might like a place to come to and take a break every now and then,” Roman said, softly. “You’ve been working so hard recently. You... deserve a place of your own, I guess.”

Logan just smiled. He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t- didn’t even know what he was feeling, how to react to all of this. He wanted to throw his arms around Roman and cry into his shoulder, but... he wasn’t sad, so why did he want that? Instead, he just smiled, perhaps one or two tears falling down his cheeks.

“Five minutes breaks aren’t enough, Logan,” Roman said, more seriously. “Especially when you’re working for hours at a time. Take some time for yourself, yeah?”

“Why?” Logan found himself saying, quietly.

Roman frowned. “Uh, I don’t know, Janus has been getting on Thomas’ back ‘cause he hasn’t been taking time for himself, so-“

“No, I mean...” Logan breathed in, finally turning his head to face Roman. “I mean, why did you make this place for me? I- I know we aren’t exactly friends, Roman, and-“

“I do care about you, Logan,” Roman interrupted, quickly shutting Logan up and drowning out all doubts in Logan’s mind. “You deserve a break from time to time. And I know how much you love space, so-“ 

Logan threw his arms around Roman. He felt Roman stiffen up slightly in surprise, but he soon melted into the hug as well. The two stayed there for a while longer, eventually sinking down onto the ground and looking up at the stars together. A small, “Thank you,” escaped from Logan’s lips, before the two drifted into silence, content. 


End file.
